Cherry Delight
by Nuttin' for Peanuts
Summary: Sakura's a waitress at the famous smoothie shop, Cherrie Delight. Syaoran's a frequent visitor. Will a few drinks bring two very different people together? *Sakura/Syaoran
1. Cherrie Delight

My first story. Hope you'll like it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS 

**Chapter One**  
Cherrie Delight - $4.70

~~~~

  
It was one of those busy stores in Tomoeda. But instead of selling clothes or jewelry, they sold smoothies: Banana Blast, Strawberry Love, Berry Swirl. But the most famous of them all, named after the store, was the Cherrie Delight. 

This store wasn't famous like those fast food places, yet it wasn't somewhere no one remembered.

It was a popular hang out. People would go there after work or, like the kids, after school. Mostly because the owner was Fujitaka Kinomoto, the kind man that always smiled. Everyone knew him, or more likely, everyone knew his pretty daughter.  
  
Sakura wasn't popular or anything, yet everyone knew her face. After getting a Bachelor Degree in Tokyo University, Sakura held two jobs: one as a waitress at Cherrie Delight and the other as a model for the very famous designer, Tomoyo Daidouji. Life for her just seemed perfect.

  
Friday

  
"Hey Touya! Kiwi Kool at table #4!" Rika shouted. 

Usually, there were only two people getting orders and about three working either behind the counter or in the storage room. But since today was packed, Fujitaka had to get help from Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Tomoyo. Not to mention that Sakura was late. As usual. 

"Hoe! Sorry I'm late, guys," Sakura said, while panting, "I lost track of time while shopping."

Tomoyo came over and patted Sakura's shoulder. "It's okay. Could you go to table #6? I think they've been there forever." 

Sakura nodded and walked towards the back of the store to get her apron. While hastily tying the end, she walked towards table #6.

"Hi! May I take your order?"

  
**

  
"Food. Where's a good place for food," a cinnamon haired man mumbled in a black convertible. He had been searching for a restaurant for half an hour and still couldn't find one. He never knew that this part of Tomoeda was dedicated either to the schools or clothes stores and that the nearest food place was the smoothie store 

The guy was about to give up and go back to his company when he spotted the sign "Cherrie Delight! Come Enjoy Our Smoothies! Buy two Get one Free!" _Smoothie huh? Might as well. It's not like there's a food place any place soon_.

He parked his car on the side of the street and as he was about to get out, he noticed how long the line was inside. Thinking that no way was he about to wait that long, his stomach grumble thinking other wise. Deciding that he would rather wait than starve to death, the guy walked inside the store.  
  
"Hello sir, would you please wait in that line, yeah that one, for just a minute. We'll be right with you." As the guy was walking into the store, he noticed how busy it was. Waitress scurrying here and there and how crowded one little store seemed to be. As he was walking, one of the waitresses pulled him by the sleeve and told him to wait in the long line. "It'll just be a while. By the mean time, why don't you look at the menu." The guy just couldn't help but notice how her short skirt revealed so much of her perfectly tanned legs and how her auburn bangs seemed to frame her face perfectly. As his amber eyes followed her, he caught a glimpse of her nametag. Her name was _Kinomoto, Sakura._

  
**

  
"Hey Sakura! Could you cover for me?" Tomoyo yelled over the noise, "I have to go."

Hearing this, Sakura walked towards the backroom, where Tomoyo was putting away her apron. With her hands on her hips, Sakura stated, "Come on Tomoyo. This is our busiest day." Walking out of the store, Sakura stopped and asked Tomoyo, "Why?"

Turning around, Tomoyo sighed and told her story, "I have a date with Eriol," And signaling to the store right next to Cherrie Delight, "not to mention that I have to close up my store soon." And from the look on Sakura's face, Tomoyo added, "We're planning to have lunch, then movie, then dinner. Please don't worry. I'll be just fine." While unlocking her car, she mumbled something about staying over at Eriol's house.

As Tomoyo was driving away, Sakura just stood there, shocked. Tomoyo and Eriol together? Sakura knew that sooner or later they were going to get together, but not this soon. She felt as if she was the only person that didn't have a boyfriend. _Chiharu has Takashi, Rika has Terada-senshi, and Naoko has that red haired guy from the bookstore. Why hasn't any one taken me? _

  
"Sakura, get back in here! We need your help! NOW!" Chiharu shouted from inside. It was obvious that they needed all the help they can get. Turning around to go outside, Sakura took one last look at the place Tomoyo's car was. This was the moment that changed everything about Sakura's life.

  
**

  
"A Banana Blast, two Melon Magic and one Orange Frenzy. They'll be with you in a moment." Rika walked behind the counter, wrote a #4 on the top, and headed around to get more orders. Spotting Sakura coming back in, she rushed over. "Hurry dear. The place is getting more crowded by the minute. Touya's on the phone to get Yukito," and looking around, she asked, "where's Tomoyo? I saw her go out with you."

Sighing, Sakura explained where Tomoyo was going in a few short sentences. Getting a notepads, Sakura walked over to a table occupied by a mahogany haired man. "Hi! May I take your order?"

  
**

  
Silence could be heard inside the black Mercedes. Both figures sat there, thinking of something interesting to say.

"Um…Say, how's Sakura? Does she approve of me?" the driver asked.

The passenger sifted uncomfortably while slowly saying, "Kind of." Nervously facing the driver she stated, "actually no, Eriol. She wants us to break up." While using her hands to emphasize her words. "Partially because she's scared that she'll be the only one without a boyfriend."

Eriol sighed softly, his eyes still on the road. "Tomoyo, I know you love her like a sister but she shouldn't stop everyone's relationships just because she doesn't have one." Pausing for a minute, Eriol tried to say something that would lighten up the atmosphere, "One of my friends is coming over. He's trying to start a business of his own. Maybe you can get to know him."

Wanting to change the subject, Tomoyo nodded her head while her head thought about getting Sakura a boyfriend…

  
**

  
"Uh… What's your specialty?"

"The Cherrie Delight of course!" the waitress answered. Seeing the amber-eyed man nodded, she quickly scribbled the order and went to place the order on the shelf. Behind, in the back room, Sakura noticed how busy Takashi and Fujitaka seemed, blending fruits and other things. "How's it going back there?"

Seeing Sakura, Takashi replied, "Busy. I can't wait when Yukito finally arrives. Even though this rush lasts only about an hour more, we still needed help."

Picking up the plate with three smoothies, Sakura walked over to the owners. Depositing the Kiwi Kool and Berry Swirl at table #2, she walked over to table #13, where the chocolate haired man sat, quietly reading a newspaper. "Here ya go. One Cherrie Delight. And here's your receipt sir."

The guy's amber eyes observed the drink before taking a sip. _Not bad_…  
  
Taking a look at his watch, he noticed that his lunch break was almost over. Picking up the newspaper and stacking it at the rack, he picked up his drink and the receipt. He walked over to the cashier, and placed a few dollar bills. "Keep the change," he said while taking another sip from his drink.

Before he could turn around, the guy behind the desk asked him if he wanted to sign the guest book. "People who are new here get to sign the guest book. You can write what you liked about here, or what you didn't like. Just about anything really."

Sighing, the guy turned around, his bronze eyes bored. He picked up the pen and looked at the small book on the counter. The cover was a water painting of a Sakura tree and as he peered inside, he noticed there was a lot of compliments to this store. Seeing a blank page, he raises his pen, wondering what to write. 

After scribbling for a few minutes, when he was about to close the book to leave, he raises his pen again. Skipping a line from where he wrote his compliments, he wrote his name. Putting the book down and pocketing his pen, he walked out the store and into his convertible.

The cashier, obviously curious, picked up the book to see what the stranger wrote. As his eyes, looked at what was written, a shout could be heard from table #12. "Stop fooling around, Takashi! We have customers!" an angry waitress yelled.

Groaning out loud, Takashi put down the book and started working. But before he did, he looked at the signature the guest left.   
_Syaoran Li_.

~~~~ 

Done! Yeah! Please review how this story is. Please? Thanks. I might have some grammer errors but please forgive me, I can do so much. If any errors, tell me please. Thankx.! 

  



	2. Lemon Orange Frenzy

Yah!! The second chapter finally done! This one took me a while. If you think about it, the summer is busier than the school year. Well at least it is to me. That's why I like school: time's all organized and nothing unexpected happens. Don't get me wrong, I love the summer! 

On with the story!! ^_^!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of CCS. They belong to CLAMP!! If only fate could be more kind!!!! And don't you dare sue me. It'll be just a waste of your money and time. 

**Chapter Two  
**Lemon Orange Frenzy - $5.60 

~~~~~ 

"Hey Sakura! Come over here!" Takashi shouted. Rush hour was finally over and the workers of Cherrie Delight were cleaning up. Actually, it was just Takashi, Sakura, Touya, Yukito, and Chiharu. Tomoyo left on a date with Eriol, Rika left to take care of her 2 months old baby, and Naoko had shopping to do. Fujitaka was in the back counting the money. 

No one really needed to work at Cherrie D. (short for Cherrie Delight)." They all had their own jobs. Sakura as a model and Tomoyo was her manager/designer. Since Rika had Sasu, she quit her job and let Terada-senshi (who still teaches) do all the hard work. Naoko was both a piano performer and teacher. Yukito, who lives with Touya (doctor), has a job as a computer engineer. As for Chiharu and Takashi, they were both actress/actors in a show called "Life with Ribbon." Everyone worked at Cherrie D. simply because it was cool. It was kind of like leading two different lives. Plus it was the perfect place for them to meet. 

"What is it Takashi?"

Walking towards Takashi, Sakura looked at table #13 where that amber-eyed guy sat. Sakura just couldn't get him off her mind. Takashi stood right next to the counter, a towel in his hand. "Can you take over for me?" Pointing at Chiharu, he whispered, "Our anniversary is a week from today and I still haven't gotten a present ready."

Smiling, Sakura took the towel and said, "No problem." And softly, she asked, "What are you getting her?"

"That necklace in front of 'Jewels & Gems'. It costs a fortune but it'll be worth it. And if I don't get it now, it's gone forever"

Sakura looked skeptically at Takashi asking, "What do you mean by that? Can't you get it tomorrow or something?"

Walking towards the door, Takashi replied, "Yeah but the only problem was that the owner said that the necklace was already on hold for some rich guy." Opening the door, he continued, "But since the guy hasn't showed up in months, the owner said that if I go to the store before it closes today, I can have it."

And with that, Takashi left the store. Shrugging her shoulders, she started scrubbing the counter. But every time she got near the guest book, she wondered what that brown haired guy wrote. It was obvious that he was the only person that wrote in it today since anyone new were to busy on rush hour and others came here on a weekly basis. As she worked nearer and nearer the book, curiosity was practically killing Sakura. When she finally couldn't handle it, the brown haired girl dried her hands on her apron and picked up the book and flipped it to the last entry. 

_Cute name. Love the Cherrie.  
Syaoran Li_

There was nothing special about this note; it was like all the others. Like usual, it said how much they loved the drinks, how cute the name was. The only thing missing was the rude comments about the 'sexy waitress'. Even though everything was pretty plain, Sakura couldn't help but think this entry was special. Something stood out, something made this entry special._ Must be the name…_

Putting it back down, Sakura picked up the towel and moved on to table #2. For some stupid reason, she just couldn't get the name 'Syaoran Li' out of her mind. Whenever she did, the image of the amber-eyed guy would appear in her head. 

  
**

  
He was just walking. There just simply was nothing to do. His amber eyes darted here and there but nothing seemed to interest him. It was the same boring stores over and over: clothes, jewelry, more clothes, toys, chocolates, and more toys. Everything was in order and that was boring

Then all of a sudden…

*WHAM!!

Before Syaoran could do anything, he landed on the ground with someone on top of him.

**

  
Takashi was running as fast as he could. He hoped that the store hasn't closed yet. Sure he could go to that store any day he wanted but he wanted to make sure no one else got there before him. 

He kept on running, dodging people here and there. He kept on dodging but he accidentally ran into someone.

*WHAM!!

As he was trying to get up, Takashi noticed something warm and soft eased his fall. Noticing that a person was below him, he quickly got up. Putting his hand behind his head, Takashi nervously apologized, "Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. It's just that I'm in a hurry." 

Accepting the hand that the black haired man offered, the amber-eyed man stood up. After dusting off the dirt that got on his business suit, the brown hair man asked, "Where are you trying to go?"

Since it was Takashi's fault that the man fell, Takashi answered, "That jewelry store that has the balloons in the front." Then looking more closely at the man, Takashi realized that he saw this man at Cherrie D a few minutes ago. "Hey! Didn't you just have a drink at Cherrie D?"

The cinnamon haired stranger looked at Takashi with a confused look. Cherrie D? "You mean that smoothie shop? I thought its name was Cherrie Delight."

Noticing that much time wasn't left, Takashi asked if the guy wanted to walk with him to the store. "Sure," was the reply.

"For your first question," Takashi began, "Yeah, Cherrie D is the smoothie shop. We call it Cherrie D since it's shorter than saying 'Cherrie Delight.' It's kind of like a nickname for the store."

Syaoran nodded understandingly. Wanting this conversation to continue, he asked, "Why are you going to the jewelry store?"

Takashi laughed. Instead of answering the question, Takashi stated, "Here we are, having a nice conversation when we don't even know each other names." Extending his hand, Takashi said, "The name's Takashi Yamazaki. I work at Cherrie D. I'm getting a necklace for my girlfriend since it's our anniversary."

Syaoran laughed while extending his hand. Tomoeda seemed like the perfect little city. It wasn't busy like Tokyo or Hong Kong and every one was so nice. Not to mention, everything had an innocent glow to it. Syaoran was glad that he came here, it was perfect. "My name is Syaoran Li. I'm the leader of the Li Clan and I'm here to get some contracts signed and make some deals."

Takashi raised his brow at this. _The leader of the Li Clan huh? Pretty impressive…_ Then looking at his watch, he noticed that the store would close within three minutes. Motioning to his watch, Takashi explained that he had to go or else the store was close and his opportunity to get the necklace would be lost forever.

"If you're not busy, you can walk with me."

Syaoran just grinned. Takashi obviously knew how bored Syaoran was and desperately need a conversation. Walking side by side, they rushed down the sidewalk, towards 'Jewels & Gems'.

~~

Now that most of the shop was clean, Chiharu finally had a chance to look around. When she saw that Takashi was no where in site, her face became scarlet with anger. _Where in the world is he! He should be cleaning like the rest of us, but no…he just had to go somewhere!_

"Hey Chiharu, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, cutting Chiharu out of her trance.

It was then that pigtailed girl noticed that while she was thinking of Takashi, she was twisting the towel in her hand. The poor thing now was stretched beyond limits. 

Laughing nervously, Chiharu put down the rag. Sakura just looked weirdly at her. Taking the rag from Chiharu, Sakura flung both her and Chiharu's at the bin Touya was carrying. 

"It's about time to go. You should get ready to leave," Sakura said, walking towards the back. When she came back, her coat in her hand, she noticed that Chiharu still stood there, a serious face on.

Chiharu was starting to worry. Ever since Chiharu reminded him that their anniversary was coming up (since he almost forgot), he's been spending more time away from her. He would always make silly excuses about going shopping or picking something up. But why did it take him so long? And how come whenever he came home he was out of breath. Was he cheating on her?

"Chiharu? Chiharu! CHIHARU!"

Surprised, Chiharu broke away from her thoughts. Looking up, she faced a not only angry but also worried Sakura. "What's going on with you? I've been calling you name for about two minutes!" Sakura calmed down when she noticed the look on her friend's face. "What's wrong?"

It was then that Chiharu couldn't take it any longer. All her thoughts about Takashi cheating on her were too much. Fling her arms around the emerald eye girl, she cried, silently as tears rolled down her cheeks and onto Sakura's blouse.

Now this was scary. First Chiharu was all happy and jolly. Then she was calm and pensive and now, she was crying like there was no tomorrow. This was the first time that Chiharu acted like this. 

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Chiharu all of a sudden rushed out of her arms and ran into the ladies' stall. With confusion all over her face, Sakura just stood there, her arms still wide open. When Chiharu came out, Sakura looked at strangely. Something defiantly wasn't right. "Chiharu, maybe you should see a doctor."

Chiharu just nodded while walking towards the back room, for her jacket. When she came out, she was back to the happy Chiharu. Sakura just sweatdropped as Chiharu pulled her out of the store. They kept on walking until another one of Chiharu's emotional breakdowns. One minute she would be happy and talkative, the next, she was screaming her head off crying. Sakura thought it would be wise to remain silent. _This sure was a weird day. Hopefully tommorow won't be so full of surprises._

_To Be Continued..._

  
What's wrong with Chiharu?? And is Takashi cheating on Chiharu. I bet you guys already know what he was doing but hey, Chiharu don't. Don't worry, there will be S+S moments. It's just that they need a reason to really 'meet'. Syaoran looking at Sakura and she looking back is NOT enough. I think they'll be some moments in the next chap. READ AND REVIEW!!!!

**_Thank You's: _**  


blue toast - Thanks for being so supportive! Don't worry, I'll continue even if it's the last thing I do!! ~_^*

Fantasiimaker - ugh.. I hate verb tense stuff. My teacher took of five points of one my essay cause of it. *mumbles about how much I hate verb tense "* I still can't believe you caught that! You should be an editor (if you already aren't, that or you're the CEO of a really rich company.)

SaKuRa LoVa - Is my story interesting? ^_^ YEAH!! Someone loves me!! Thank you SO much!! *happy dance*

Meow the chibi neko - Sorry if I made you hungry. I was drinking a smoothie when I was starting this story, so that's where I came up with the idea. I'm so lucky that there's a smoothie store in my neighborhood shop!! Love live smoothies!! ^_^*

Hermione317 - GASP!! Someone else loves me?? *.O I'm surrounded by love! Yes!! And thank you for being so supportive! *crys out in joy*

cherrixwolf - Thank you! And I guess you found out what was written on the note eh? ~_^

Dreamer Shinaka - Someone thinks my fanfic is Kawaii??? *faints in surprises* I'm so lucky!! ^_^

Sakura-Angel-04 - Please don't die, You must live on to read my other chapters (once I'm done.) hehe. -_-o I must continue for my loyal (hopefully) readers! 

pinkjasmine - Thank you! That's so nice! ^_^


	3. Blue Berry Swirl

Well this took long -_-. Sorry bout that, it's just that I forgot about my fanfics and started to do some drawing. I'm so lazy.  
I would like to thank those who reviewed (I'm to lazy to reply. I might send you an email though.... when I have the time)

DragonFang, Carmela-chan  
Sakura-Angle-04  
pinkjasmine  
lilYingFaKitsune831  
KawaiinessPnay  
SaKuRa LoVa   
bluetoast,  
Sakume Nohara  
Meow the chibi neko   
Pink Sakura  
il0verice  
LilAznMunchkin  
MapleCharisma  
dunkmoonX  
angeldrg227  
White Eternity  
cherrixwolf  
Innocence Within  
ShinakaStar  


If it weren't for you guys, I would have lost hope. sniff sniff. Oh and a special thanks to my sister, Sana, who has always helped me! Love you! Anyway, on with the story! ^^

CCS belongs to me? *everyone shakes their head* Darn! -_-

  
**Chapter Three**   
Blue Berry Swirl - $5.20

~~~~

"WHAT?" 

When Yamazaki and Syaoran reached Jewels & Gems, Yamazaki automatically ran in. Syaoran just slowly walked behind Yamazaki. When he got in, the first thing he saw was Yamazaki arguing with the saleslady. Leaning against the wall, he decided to amuse himself by watching the scene in front of him. 

"What do you mean 'someone else put it on hold?" Yamazaki asked, angrily. 

The saleslady just replied, "I'm sorry Mr. Takashi but the original person we put the necklace on hold for appeared right after you left last time and asked for the necklace. When we told him that another also wanted the necklace, he said that he was willing to pay $9,000 for it. " 

Yamazaki looked shocked. "Why would he spend so much on a necklace?" 

"It's not just _a _necklace, it's a Sakura necklace set with brilliant cut diamonds from Africa along with pendeloque cut emeralds from Columbia. Not to mention it is also bordered by cultured pearls from the Mikimoto Company," the lady said, sharply. She continued coolly by adding, "He said it was for his girlfriend." 

"I want it for my girlfriend too!" 

The saleslady just huffed, "He's willing to pay more. Unless you can out price him, it's his." Then looking at Syaoran, she said sweetly, "May I help you, sir?" 

Syaoran looked at the worn out Yamazaki. He knew that his black haired friend really wanted the necklace but didn't have enough money. Even if he did, if he spent it all on a piece of accessory, he probably wouldn't be eating for a month or two. Clearing his throat, Syaoran asked, "I was wondering, just who is the persistent buyer? It's a lovely necklace but are you sure he said $9,000 and not just nine hundred?" 

The lady behind the counter replied composedly, "I'm sure he said nine thousand," and smiling, she furthered, "but of course, only the great Eriol Hiiragizawa could pay so much for a necklace." 

Takashi just stood there, dumbfound. Who in the world was Eriol Hiiragizawa? And why did he want the necklace so badly? 

After the shock, Syaoran chuckled softly. This was perfect. He knew that Eriol, his so-called best friend, really loved his girlfriend and that he was willing to do anything for her. Syaoran knew that if he bought the necklace before Eriol, he would have a fit! Ah… revenge is so sweet. 

Syaoran still haven't forgiven Eriol about the shampoo incident. Eriol, who thought that it would be funny, put hot pink dye in Syaoran's shampoo. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't have a major meeting that day. CEO's of major companies stared at him while he, secretly fuming inside, casually signed the contract. 

It was worse when Syaoran got home. All four of his sisters burst out laughing while his mother smothered her chuckles. The Li Clan Elders said that he couldn't kill Eriol since all he did was 'spice things up.' Then the Elders started laughing. That was _the _worst day in his life! 

"I'll buy it for $10,000 then," Syaoran said, calmly. 

Yamazaki looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Was everyone but him rich? And what in the world is so special about this necklace? 

"Are you sure Sir?" the lady required. This was the first time that any piece of jewelry from this store was so fought for. 

Smirking, Syaoran replied yes while taking out his card. When they finally were done, Syaoran walked out with a small wrapped box along with a dazed Yamazaki. 

** 

"Why did you buy it?" 

That was the first thing that was said since Syaoran and Yamazaki exited the store. Syaoran slowed down his pace to look at Yamazaki. "Do you want it?" 

"Sure it was ………………. WHAT!?!" It took exactly one minute and twenty seconds before Yamazaki understood what Syaoran said. He stared wide eye at the brunette in front of him. Was he high on something? 

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "You can have it if you want." Then holding out the box, Syaoran said dully, "I have no need for jewelry." 

"Then why did you buy it?" Yamazaki just met this guy a few hours ago and now he was giving out VERY expensive jewelry. He has to be on something! 

"What do you think?" Then glaring at Yamazaki, he questioned, "Do you want it or not?" 

Quickly taking the box, Yamazaki just stood there. Looking at Syaoran Yamazaki promised, "When I get the money, I swear I will pay you back!" Syaoran just mumbled a 'yeah yeah' while turning around. 

Slowly walking away, towards the setting sun, Syaoran yelled, "Good luck with your girlfriend!" Yamazaki, smiling, turned and ran towards the home he was currently sharing with Chiharu. He couldn't wait till he gave Chiharu this gift! 

  
Sunday   


"You better have a good explanation!" 

It was a happy day for Eriol Hiiragizawa. He was entering the jewelry where he had put a necklace on hold. Eriol knew it was one of a kind and since he was such a gentleman, he wanted to buy it for Tomoyo. 

One thing was that when he said that he had returned for it, the lady told him that it was already sold. Fumbling from anxiety, she explained how there was this man who was willing to spend ten thousand on it and since he offered so much, there was no way she could refuse. 

Sighing, Eriol left the store empty-handed. But as he was walking, his cell phone started to ring. 

"Moshi moshi, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa speaking." 

On the other line, a soft feminine voice said, "Eriol honey. I was wondering if you were free tonight." 

Recognizing it as Tomoyo, he quickly answer, "No of course not!" How could he say no to a date? 

"Good, because I was thinking maybe it was time we play match maker for Sakura." 

What?!?! I thought you wanted to go on a date with me! Since he was a very composed man with dignity, Eriol answer, "Why now?" and crossing his fingers, "How bout we go on a date instead?" 

"Why Eriol, dear, we have to do this sooner or later. So instead of procrastinating, we get a guy for Sakura." Then clicking her tongue, Tomoyo continued, "Meet me at that restaurant next to the flower shop at seven tonight. I'll bring Sakura and you can bring the guy." 

"Who should I bring?" The only person Eriol could think of was Syaoran. 

"Who ever you think is sexy. I know you have good taste in men." 

Is that supposed to be a compliment? 

"Look baby, I got to go. Ciao!" Eriol just stared at his cell phone. His day just couldn't get any worse: not only did he fail to get the necklace he wanted for Tomoyo, but now he had to play match maker. 

"I might as well get ready." 

** 

Sakura was ironing her clothes when her cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking." 

"Hey! This is Tomoyo." 

Using her shoulder to hold the phone in place, Sakura answer, "What's up?" 

"Nothing except…" There was LONG pause before Tomoyo replied quickly, "Meet me at the restaurant next to the lily shop at seven tonight." 

Sakura just rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Tomoyo was planning another match making date. But Sakura knew that if she said no, Tomoyo would come over and for her with threats and blackmail. If she said yes, all she had to do was endure a night with a boring guy who could only talk about himself. "Sure. What should I wear?" 

Tomoyo giggled as she thought of what Sakura should wear. "How 'bout that long black dress with the slit, it goes perfect with that pin Touya gave you for Christmas," then pausing to breathe, "Oh and the guy should be someone rich. Eriol's picking so I don't know who it is yet but it should be someone who has money so act formal. Oh and wear those sparkling gloves. Even better, add that beaded bracelet that…" 

Sweat dropping, Sakura just said yes, ok, alright and hung up. She hated when Tomoyo starts to talk about fashion. Once she starts, she never stops!! As Sakura was about to iron her white blouse, she thought. _Ugh I hate this. I know Tomoyo's doing this because she care but all the guys she set me up with are just dumb!"_

Hanging up the white blouse, Sakura picked up a wrinkly pair of jeans. It was then did she have an idea. _ Tomoyo said this guy should be rich. He must be those snobby guys who only care about money. What if I wore jeans and a t-shirt and act all rude. Maybe this date will be shorter than I thought._

Laughing, Sakura prepared for her plan. 

~~~~ 

I wonder what's going to happen at the dinner. Muhuahaha. You'll just have to wait. ^^ Should Eriol discover that it was Syaoran who bought the necklace? I might put that in either the next chap or the one after that. And for those who guessed what's wrong with Chiharu from the last chap, you guessed right... I think. 

Well thats that. I'm tired and ready for bed. 


	4. Banana Blast

OMG! I can't believe that I haven't written so long. I know everyone blames school but it's true. It takes up half the time I'm awake and they other half is usually filled with homework!!!!! This stories getting closer and closer to the climax although I have a long way to go still. 

I hate it; I have to change the summary again! I always seem to rewrite my story and end up changing it completely! Ugh, me and my perfection. -___- although my stories are far from perfect.

Anyway, enough of my blabbing, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

Me: *hugs CCS* You can't make me!!!!

Men in black suits: *pull* 

Me: NO!!!!

M in black suits: *pull harder*

Me: CCS is MINE!!!!!

Men: *gets drill*

Me: O_______o

Me: Fine, CCS does not belong to me *pissed* 

  
Chapter Four   
**Banana Blast - $4.67**

Light shimmered off the radiant chandelier crystals as violin and flute solos were heard here and there with the compliment of the deep cello. The fragrance of expensive perfume was everywhere. Elegance, sophistication, and luxury glowed brighter with every minute. 

  
Everyone was smiling at the cheerfulness in the ballroom. Well, almost everyone… 

  
Sakura sat there, gloomy and mad. Her plan had backfired! When she had thought of it, it seemed so perfect but now, it was her curse! 

  
Sakura had arrived prepare to scare off any guy that came with two feet of her. Her attire was to shock the men to think that she wasn't clean there for, un-datable. Then maybe they would leave her alone to her dishonor. But her outfit did anything but chase guys away. It just had to attract most of the guys here! They wolf whistled when ever she passed and some even had the audacity to pinch her private areas! 

  
Tomoyo had seemed surprisingly satisfied when Sakura came. Her eyes sparkled as if her dream had come true. And as she was leaving towards the dance floor with Eriol, Tomoyo had winked at Sakura before mouthing, "Go whip them!" 

  
Picking up the small dish with fruit, Sakura leaned against the table, instinctively pulling her dress down as she stuffed a grape into her mouth. 

  
The short black dress showed too much leg and the slit on the side did nothing but make the fish net hose look ever so seductive. And the stilettos were so high it took all the poise she possessed to not fall. Her shirt was the only piece of clothing that was not black. It was a very, very low cut wine halter top that stopped a few inches below her breasts. The chocker she wore automatically attracted anyone's attention to her supple chest. 

  
Sakura sighed, knowing that she was defeated. She decided that it would be best to leave and put this behind. This was the most embarrassing moment in her life! 

  
But as she was walking towards the exit, a body crashed onto her and as it was about to land, laid a warm hand on her chest. 

  
  
** 

  
  
Syaoran was bored beyond imagination. Deciding that there was nothing keeping him there, Syaoran stood up the leave. Not even looking, he walked towards the door. Well, that was until he hit another body. Falling, Syaoran grabbed the only thing he could reach on instinct, which was what he thought was a shirt. Well kind of… 

  
  
** 

  
  
Sakura turned bright red as the man grabbed her attributes before steadying himself. With the calmest tone she could muster, Sakura said, "Would you please let go of my… ahem… chest?" 

  
It must have taken sometime before Syaoran noticed that the girl was talking to **him** and that he was not grabbing clothe but warm, soft flesh! Glowing like a strawberry, Syaoran quickly let go. Trying to keep his cool, he said, "Well this mustn't be new to you since," chuckling, "this is what you do for life." He smirked as he tried to steady his running heart. 

  
Now this ticked Sakura off. It's not everyday that you wear the sultriest dress and get groped by every guy who comes by but to actually have a guy do that _and_ make nasty comments was more than enough. She now had two choices: 

  
1) Ignore him and walk towards the exit 

  
2) Hit him for being an ass 

  
And since she was having a bad day, Sakura choose the latter. POW!! 

  
  
** 

  
  
Ok this wasn't what he planned to do. Syaoran just wanted to exit this dumb party. Then maybe go home, read a book, have some classical music on, all that stuff. But to grab a whore (who looked kind of familiar) at a high class party was not exactly on the list above. 

  
Especially if she looks really peeved… 

  
Before he knew it, a quick fist came running into his face. Because of his life-long training, Syaoran quickly caught. That was before the whore swung her purse too. Jeez, what do women put in those bags: bricks? 

  
  
** 

  
  
Sakura was surprised when he caught her punch. But she was too irritated to care. Before she could stop herself, she had swung her purse too. That made contact. 

  
While that idiot was recovering from the blow, Sakura pushed past him heading for the exit. But before she could take even two steps, someone grabbed her wrist. Oh my god, why cant people just leave her alone? What is it, Lets Make Sakura Pissed off Day? 

  
Whirling around, Sakura saw amber eyes staring at her. 

  
** 

  
  
Syaoran didn't know why he stopped the slut. Why in the world did he grab her wrist when she so violently attacked him? Still holding on to her wrist, he couldn't help but ask, "Can I have your number?" 

  
This time, he caught both the punch and the purse. But he didn't stop her this time. He realized that A LOT of people were staring and chasing after her wasn't going to make it any better. 

  
He still didn't know why he asked that question. It just seemed to pop out. Rubbing his head, Syaoran walked towards the exit. He had more than enough excitement today. 

  
  
  
Wednesday 

  
  
  
Humming softly, Sakura turned the sign so that OPEN faced the outside. It was another day at Cherrie Delight. Sakura had just come home from an all girls night at Tomoyo's. Everything was well until Chiharu asked Sakura about what happened at the Sunday Night party. 

  
Sakura slammed the door at that thought. It was bad enough to have gone through _that _but to have her friends remind her was even worse! If some stranger came up to her and asked her if she was that slut that punched the rich guy, she wouldn't have minded. But to have her friends ask that question, it was like your mom asking you if you'd had sex! 

  
In other words: embarrassing and extraordinarily shameful. 

  
"No Chiharu. Nothing happened." Sakura forced a smile. 

  
Chiharu hummed to herself, "I could have sworn something happened from the way Tomoyo smiled." Sakura looked as if she could kill. 

  
Then facing Sakura nervously, Chiharu asked, "Can you do me a favor?" 

  
Sakura bent over as Chiharu whispered in her ear. Every one stopped cleaning as they tried to eavesdrop. They knew it must have been bad from the way Sakura then shouted, "NO!!!!!" 

  
With a glare from Chiharu they went back to their work. Touya thought, "Why do I have a feeling that this week will be one of the weirdest I've ever lived through" 

  
**Later** 

  
Sakura grumbled as she walked. Why did she have to do this? Why couldn't Chiharu do this herself? 

  
Not noticing where she was walking, Sakura collided with someone tall and obviously in a bad mood. 

  
"What the hell is your problem?!" 

  
Sakura looked up to find herself transfixed with a pair of amber eyes. 

  
  
**Syaoran** 

  
  
Why does everyone here bump into me?!?! It's bad enough that I woke up with a terrible headache from all the wine I drank last night. Jeez, why in the world does Meiling have to come now? 

  
Will that dumb girl stop staring at me? It's not like I have two heads. 

  
"Are you going to help me or not?" 

  
As if out of a trance, the green-eyed girl bent down to help me up. Her palm was soft with a trace of a scent of banana. When I got a closer look at her, I recognized her as the waitress from that smoothie shop. 

  
It seemed like she recognized me too. But the look on her face wasn't exactly pleasant. With an accusing finger, she pointed at me while shouting, "YOU!" 

  
It was then that I realized she was also that whore from the party a few nights ago. Regaining some of the vigor, I smirked while saying, "My, what do we have here?" 

GASP!! I love dot Hack!!! It's so cute. But I still love CCS! *still pissed from incident above* 

I might not update in a looooooong time since school. -__- But I'll try my best. Oh and I did my project on CCS ^^ Oh yeah!!! If you have any questions, email me or whatever. I barely understand my stories. I just let my thoughts flow through the keys. *shrugs* 

Email: kawaiisakuraai@yahoo.com   
AIM: Umiko Morimoto  



End file.
